cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Stealth tank (Tiberium Wars)
Basic CNCKW_Stealth_Tank_Upgrade.jpg Upgrade with Tiberium Core Missiles |faction = Nod Marked of Kane |role = Recon/Support tank |useguns = Rocket pods (x2) |usearmor = Adaptive camoflauge |tier = 3 |hp = 1875 |armortype = Light (100% Cannon, 75% Rocket, 25% Grenade, 25% Gun, 1% Sniper) |cost = *$1500 (TW) *$1800 (KW) |time = *0:15 (TW) *0:18 (KW) |produced = Nod War Factory |req = Tech Lab |hotkey = F7 |groundattack = *340 (x10) (Rocket) *430 (x10) (Rocket) (upgrade) |airattack = *340 (x10) (Rocket) + 150% scalar vs. aircraft *430 (x10) (Rocket) + 200% scalar vs. aircraft (upgrade) |cooldown = *5.1 seconds, each volley lasts 1 second |landspeed = 120 |range = 275 |upgrades = Tiberium core missiles }} The third-generation Stealth tank is a stealthed hit-and-run vehicle deployed by Nod during the events of Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath. Background In 2034, the stealth tank was extensively redesigned and upgraded. They were first used during the attack on Brother Marcion's headquarters and proved to be a powerful weapon, forming the backbone of Nod's hit-and-run operation. Third generation stealth tanks provide valuable mobile anti-air support along with anti-tank firepower. Their stealth and speed make them excellent scouts, especially since Nod does not have a Radar Scan support power unlike GDI. The redesign resulted in the removal of the fourth tread and streamlining of the vehicle, as well as overhauling the missile launchers. The new tank moves on three articulated treads, has an aerodynamic profile and a much improved stealth generator. The rocket pods are now placed over the pilot's cockpit and are capable of firing volleys of guided rockets, numbering up to 10 rockets per volley. These rockets can be upgraded to Tiberium core missiles. The new generator is much more advanced and is capable of reactivating the stealth bubble almost instantly after the tank has fired its volley, making the tank even more deadly and hard to locate than ever before. At close ranges, any unit with adequate sensors can locate a stealth tank; though these units, such as the CC-6 Pitbull, are usually fragile, they can prove deadly to the stealth tanks if escorted by units with heavy firepower. Upgrades In-game Pros * Easily one of Nod's best anti-air units, as well as having good anti-vehicle firepower * Stealthed and highly mobile, making it an ideal choice for economy harassment * Can crush infantry with ease thanks to its stealth and high speed * One of the fastest vehicles on the battlefield: can easily dodge projectiles * Tiberium Core Missiles give a large firepower boost, especially against aircraft * Avatars become stealthed after using Commandeer Technology on a stealth tank * Unloads up to 10 rockets at a time, which allows it to do massive amounts of damage per volley Cons * Lightly armored: easy to kill with anti-armor fire * Relatively short-ranged * Loses toe-to-toe against other tanks and heavily armored vehicles on a cost efficiency basis * Long reload time * Not available to the Black Hand * Expensive ($1800) and only available at Tier 3 * Will not engage enemies on its own unless set to Aggressive Stance * Takes a long time to launch a full volley of rockets, making it very risky to ambush massed enemies * Can cause friendly fire, even on itself when moving to crush infantry * Easily countered by Zone Troopers with scanner packs Quotes Creater *''Stealth tank cleared for combat!'' Selected *''Stealth emitter ready!'' *''Stealth tank!'' *''Stay unseen!'' *''They have no idea...'' *''Lie in waiting!'' *''Any scanners around?'' *''Keep alert!'' Moving *''Stay quiet...'' *''Let's wait there!'' *''Runnin' smooth!'' *''Get into position...'' *''We'll hide there!'' *''Settling in!'' *''Gliding over...'' Attacking *''Fire!'' *''Now!'' *''Quickly, attack!'' *''Hit them!'' *''Before they strike back!'' Move to Attack *''Get the rockets ready!'' *''Ambush 'em!'' *''Let's get closer!'' *''Sneak up on 'em!'' In combat *''Let's make this quick!'' *''Finish 'em, hurry!'' *''Keep rockin 'em!'' *''More rockets!'' *''In and out!'' Retreating *''Quick, hide!'' *''Stealth! Hurry!'' *''We need repairs!'' Gallery StealthTank2047.jpg|Concept art TW_Stealth_Tank_Render.jpg|Render TW_Stealth_Tank_Wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper TW_Stealth_Tank_-_schematic.jpg|Schematic CNCKW_Stealth_Tank.png|Normal Stealth tank STank TCore.jpg|Stealth tank armed with Tiberium Core missiles Stealth_Tank_Beta_Cameo.png|Beta icon Videos File:Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Stealth_Tank%27s_quotes|Stealth tank quotes See Also *Specter; Stealth Artillery, based on Stealth Tank. Category:Tiberium Wars vehicles Category:Tiberium Wars Nod Arsenal